arthur's gang related?
by themainman
Summary: Arthur is tired of being pushed around and he is done being the guy. when he falls in with the wrong crowd will he every be the same old Arthur? only time will tell.


Random disclaimer: don't do anything I say in this story its fiction. I don't own Arthur or the characters save for Arthur's gang. I also don't endorse gang violence I just felt Arthur was too nice a guy and I wanted to mess with that image a little that's all, but I promise a happy ending if the readers want it.

Binky got his hands up ready to swing. As he swung down on a smaller boy he felt a punch hit his gut. The other boy had ducked under his punch and gave him a shot to his stomach. Binky's enemy turned out to be Arthur Reed, or lil joker as his gang called him, the smaller boy followed his first jab with a strong right hook to Binky's jaw.

He grabbed Binky's hair and pulled him down for a strong knee to his face. Binky fell back spiting up blood as Arthur stood over him. "What now, you were talking that good stuff a minute ago." Arthur reached behind himself and pulled out a silver 9mm. As Binky looked up at the gun and his former friends' face there was a moment of pause. Arthur could hear his gang "Hey, waste this fool man." "Yeah, lil joker pop off them rounds." Most of all he heard Busters' voice in the back of his head. "Arthur this isn't you it's not worth it."

How did it come to this he thought, what started this? Six months ago Binky and his gang, the tough customers, beat Arthur up again. Ever since the first day of freshman year he's been their target. Six months ago was the last day of their freshman year, they beat him up to celebrate. As he walked home all his bruises throbbing he thought to himself 'if I had a gang of my own I'd stand a chance.' 'Yeah, that's it,' he thought 'I need my own gang.'

After cleaning himself up he ran to the sugar bowl to tell Buster his plan. 'If I'm starting a gang Buster's the first guy I want on my side.' He thought as he walked over to the booth were his best most loyal friend sat. "Whoa, what happened to you man?" Buster asked as his battered friend as he sat down. "What do you think happened? "He shot back "Binky again, you know you should do something about him." Buster said concerned about his best friend.

"I know that's why I'm here, I'm starting a gang and you're the first guy I want to join." Arthur stated with a big grin on his face. "Arthur are you crazy, I mean don't you know what happens to people in gangs?" Buster said quietly trying to keep his voice down, not wanting any one to hear. "They end up in jail or dead, think of your family and friends, do you think Francine wants to date a gang banger?" "Listen, Buster if you're not with me that's fine but don't make your speeches." Arthur said as he stood up and left.

'That traitor fine I know the perfect guy, who'll be a lot better.' He walked to the house of a boy in his class, a problem child every one called big joker. Believe it or not he and Arthur were good friends." What up A, what it do." He greeted Arthur in his slang. Arthur came in, sat down, and told him the plan. "Yo, son that's some real stuff, I'm sho nuff down." Arthur only understood half of what big j said but took it to mean he liked the idea.

"But on real homie if we gonna bang we got to do it right." "What do you mean?" he asked. "Well mi tio is in MS-13, he says you gotta do something to join first, and then they jump you in." Arthur swallowed hard at the sound of the last three words; he had watched a few episodes of gangland to know what they mean.

"Alright I'll do it but we'll need more people won't we?" "Don't worry I know just the guys, they'll take the gang all city homeboy." "That's great I think, so what's the first step?" Arthur asked taking mental notes. "Well, first is yo swag." "My what…?" "The way you dress homie." Arthur had a hard time understanding Big J. "Maybe you should teach me to talk like you too." Arthur admitted with embarrassment.

"Fho sho, but first take yo belt off and let yo pants sag." Arthur took off his belt and let his pants drop below his waist. He let the top of his bionic bunny boxers' show and took off his yellow shirt off leaving only his white-t . Big J gave him a green bandanna to wear, told him green and white could be their colors.

The two decided to call the gang the Elwood locos. Big j had taken to calling Arthur Lil Joker, saying that they were family now like brothers. To prove himself, Arthur had to carjack Mr. Crosswire with an Uzi. "I don't know about this." Arthur looked down at the cold and heavy gun in his hands. "Don't sweat it vato, just cover yo face and go I'm right here if things pop off." Arthur took a deep breath and pulled his bandanna up over his face. When the target car pulled up to the light he ran right up to it. "Get out the whip ol' money." He tried his best to sound like Big J. "Alright son just take it easy ok." Mr. Crosswire put his hands up and got out. Arthur and Big J jumped in, before speeding off Big J yelled "Elwood locos puto!" Arthur fired a few rounds in the air as he hit the gas. "Big J that was kinda fun, ya know telling someone else what to do and they do it." The excitement had him breathing hard. His grip tightening around his gun.

"I know son, you ready for what's next?" Big j had a big smirk on his face. Arthur gulped " Ok, let's do it cuz'." Later that day he was jumped in by the other members Big J had recruited. "Well, baby boy you down for life, how you feel?" Big J asked while helping him up. "Like straight gangsta and that's on real cuz'."

In two weeks he completely changed, from nerd to gang warlord. His personality changed he didn't care if he got into trouble and didn't take any crap from any one, not Francine or D.W. The other day as he was leaving the house in a green tail grebe jersey over a wife beater, his pants saggin, green bandana around his head, at least three gold chains (that he snatched), and a cigarette behind his ear his dad stopped him.

"Arthur where are you going like that?" His dad asked "to chill with my homies." "Listen Arthur I don't like those guys you been hanging around with I mean look at you." He said as he gestured at his son. "What you mean?" "That right there, was that even English?" His dad asked. His voice full of concern.

"Arthur what's that in your pocket there?" His dad was referring to a glint of silver that stuck a little out of his pocket. "Arthur is that a switch blade, why do you have that?" "In case some fool get live with me," Arthur pulled out the knife and flashed it. "Got to defend my set and my homies." His dad could only look at him in surprise. He could not believe what his son had become. Decked out in green, pants sagging, braided hair, smoking weird cigarettes and being mean to people who we're his friends.

"Arthur, Francine just called crying wanting to talk to you, she told me you broke up with her, want to talk about it?" He asked hoping to find out what was going on with his boy. "It ain't no thang old girl just couldn't get down wit cha boy is all."

"Arthur you have to stop this you're acting crazy." "A old money I'ma do me you do you aight." With that he pushed his dad out the way. Outside big J was waiting in a black 64' impala with the rest of the locos. "What up homies," Arthur said as he got in and did the locos hand shake with big J that ended with them making a triangle with their fingers.

"What good lil J?" Before Arthur could say anything he saw a black Cadillac creeping towards them. Arthur knew this car; it was Binky's, when the two cars got side by side the tough customers all leaned out the window and started throwing up gang signs.

The locos answered by doing the same, until Binky shot into the locos car hitting big J three times before speeding off. Hours later Arthur sat next to Big J's hospital bed, He was stable and asleep. Arthur grasped his hand, "He won't get away with this bigs, locos strap up for war!"

That's it for chapter 1 read and review


End file.
